Fight For The Evolution
(Asuna holds up a stick) (Asuna): Okay, you Darumaka... You're mine. (Asuna charges at the Darumaka, as it jumps out of the way) (Asuna): Hold still! (Asuna waves the stick at it, as Darumaka snatches it) (Asuna): HEY! GIVE IT BACK! (Darumaka uses Fire Punch at Asuna) (Asuna screams, as she was singed) (Negi): ASUNA! (Jigglypuff hears Negi's screams, as it finishes scribbling on Sayo and Misdreavus) (Sayo's face is with two stars and a rain drop, and Misdreavus's face has dots all over) (Jigglypuff runs off to Asuna) (Darumaka runs off) (Asuna gets up, gingerly) (Asuna): Darn it... (Chamo): That's what you get for trying to psyche it out. (Motsu sees Jigglypuff) (Motsu): OH, NO! (Shimichi): It's the singing balloon of death, nya! (Asuna sees Jigglypuff) (Asuna): NOT YOU AGAIN! (Negi covered his ears) (Negi): Asuna, cover your ears! (Asuna grabbed her Poke Ball and gleamed) (Asuna): NO! This ends now! I'm catching you, whether you like it, or not! (Chamo): Uh, I would do that, if I were you! (Jigglypuff): Jig... gly... puff... Jiggly... ly... puff... (Negi's hands uncovers his ears themselves, then yawns) (Negi, drowsy): No. Not again... (Motsu, drowsy): I feel sleepy, in a good way... (Chamo, drowsy): I guess it doesn't work... that way... (Negi, Chamo, Motsu, & Shimichi fall asleep) (Motsu): Zzz... (Shimichi): Mya... (Asuna): Bring it on! You can't make me sleepy! (Jigglypuff continues singing) (Asuna staggers a bit) (Asuna, her eyelids starts to gow heavy): I can stay awake... I must... stay... (Asuna drops to her knees & yawning) (Asuna, visibly tired): Oh, Who am I kidding? Night-night... (Asuna drops to the ground, face-first) (Jigglypuff stops singing) (Jigglypuff): Puff? (Jigglypuff puffs up in anger) (Jigglypuff storms off, as Asuna was marked with a pig nose and fangs; Negi was marked with a beard and glasses, while Chamo, Motsu, & Shimichi weren't marked) (Asuna wakes up, seeing Negi, tired out) (Asuna): Damn that Jigglypuff boingy thing... When I see it again, I'll-. (Asuna sees Negi's face) (Asuna looks at a small pond) (Asuna shrieks in horror) (Makie & Buneary, snapping out of their crushed phase, started skipping gracefully) (Makie): I like stuff~... I like stuff~... (Buneary): Buneary~... Buneary~... ("I like stuff~... I like stuff~...") Makie and Buneary continues to skip happily) (Ayaka sees Makie & Buneary, skipping) (Ayaka): Makie... What are you doing? (Bushes rustle) (Jigglypuff appears from the bushes) (Ayaka): What is that? (Makie): It looks cute... (Ayaka): It does look cute. (Jigglypuff starts singing) (Ayaka): Aw, it's cute when it's singing... (Makie starts fo feel drowsy) (Ayaka's eyes heavily drop) (Ayaka, yawning): Makie... Catch it... (Ayaka falls to the ground) (Makie, yawning): I...can't,...Drifting...off... (Makie falls asleep) (Jigglypuff stops singing) (Jigglypuff appraoches Makie, scribbling "Crushed" on her face, with a star) (Jigglypuff approaches Ayaka, and drew circles on her eyes, and Negi's face on her cheeks) (Jigglypuff huffs away) (Ayaka & Makie wake up) (Makie): Uh... What happened? (Buneary, with its face scribbled "Crushed" on it): Bun eary? (Ayaka): Where did it go? (Ayaka yawns, as Makie looked at her face) (Ayaka giggles stifly) (Makie): What's so funny? (Ayaka): There's something on your face! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA! I guess there's no need telling you that you're no good. (Makie, shocked): WHAT? NO GOOD? (Ayaka, pointing at the lake): Look! (Makie looks at her face, and is shocked) (Makie): SHOCKED! (Ayaka laughs, as Makie growls) (Makie): SO? There's something on YOUR face, too! (Ayaka): Huh? (Ayaka looked at the lake's reflection) (Ayaka shrieks) (Ayaka, angrily): THAT MISERABLE LITTLE-! I'll bet that Jigglypuff did this! (Makie): I don't think it did. A Smeargle, maybe, but... (Ayaka): Well, why didn't you catch it? (Makie): I was visibly tired! You fell asleep, too! (Ayaka): See? Your face won't let me say you're no good, Makie! Not only you let that thing escape, but you, once again, failed at being Makie! (Makie was shocked, turning white as a statue, and the word "Crushed" falls on top of her backhead) (Makie): Crushed! (Ayaka looked at her reflection, again) (Ayaka): Still... How did that Jigglypuff know that I am a fan of Professor Negi? The work of his face is fair, but not too accurate... (Makie): Failed at Makie... Failed at me... (Buneary tried waking Makie) (Buneary): Buneary? ("Makie?") (Fei Ku & Lingshen's Tyrogue continue fighting) (Fei Ku): Tyrogue, Tackle! (Fei Ku's Tyrogue tackles at Chao's Tyrogue) (Lingshen): Tyrogue, use Fake Out! (Tyrogue does Fake Out) (Lingshen's Tyrogue strikes first) (Satsuki): GO! GO! GO! (Mana): Those two are evenly matched. (Zazie): It's hard to tell who'll win... (Satsuki): Why? Tyrogue will win! (Zazie): Which one? (Mana): 20 Points. (Mime Jr.): Mime, Mime! ("That's harsh!") (Zazie): And that's low... (Both Tyrogues pant) (Fei Ku): You're really good. (Lingshen): Thanks. You, too. (Both Tyrogues glow light blue) (Lingshen, gasps): OH! (Satsuki, in awe): They're evolving? (Zazie): Which one? (Satsuki, unamused): Minus 5 points... (Lingshen's Tyrogue evolves into Hitmonlee) (Fei Ku's Tyrogue evolves into Hitmontop) (Fei Ku, smiles): OH! Awesome! (Lingshen): Now, the battle has begun! Hitmonlee! Pork Bun attack! (Hitmonlee was confused, sweatdropping) (Hitmonlee): Lee Hitmon...Hitmonlee Lee Hitmon ("Um, Lingshen...I don't know that move") (Mana): I don't think it knows that move. (Fei Ku): Nice try! Hitmontop! Rapid Spin Attack! (Hitmontop spins around) (Lingshen): Dodge it! (Hitmonlee jumps up) (Lingshen): NOW! Hitmonlee, use Blaze Kick! (Hitmonlee nods, kicks Hitmontop with a Blaze Kick) (Hitmontop spins in place) (Fei Ku): Right! Don't give in, Hitmontop! (Lingshen): This battle is as good as mine! (Jigglypuff appears, as Lingshen and Fei Ku look on) (Fei Ku): It's that balloon thing, again! (Jigglypuff sings again) (Satsuki, with her eyes halfway): Such a delicate tune... (Mana): Is this a soothing song? (Zazie, her eyes are half-asleep): Sleepy... (Zazie wobble down, as well as Mime Jr) (Mana, visibly tired): Zazie... Wake me up... now... (Mana fall asleep) (Fei Ku & Lingshen stay in place) (Lingshen): Okay! Stay awake! (Fei Ku): No way we'll stop this battle! Lingshen, stay awake! You too, Hitmontop! (Hitmontop falls asleep) (Fei Ku): Oh, no! (Hitmonlee falls asleep) (Lingshen): NO! HITMONLEE! WAKE UP! (Fei Ku, cringing): Stupid balloon Pokemon! Stay... awake! I'll be more awake than you! (Lingshen): Just try! (Both continue to stay awake, as Jigglypuff continues singing) (Fei Ku & Lingshen moan, as they are shaken) (Lingshen, her eyelids grow heavy): I... I... (Fei Ku, her eyelids grow heavy): Must... finish... baaa... (Both fell to the ground, simultaneously they fall asleep) (Jigglypuff stops singing, puffs up in anger) (Jigglypuff scribbles on Lingshen and Fei Ku) (Jigglypuff leaves the battle, as Mana wakes up, unmarked) (Zazie wakes up, too, unmarked) (Mana sees Fei Ku & Lingshen, still sleeping, with Fei Ku marked with whiskers and huge eyebrows, and Lingshen with tearsdrops and fangs on her) (Zazie): They look so peaceful. (Mana): This is weird. Should we tell them? (Zazie): They're like sleeping beauties. Or sleeping uglies... (Mana): How can you tell? (Zazie): They're monsters... (Fei Ku, in sleepy voice): 10 points... zzz... (Lingshen): Zzz... (Mana): More like minus 10 points. (Zazie): And tiring... TO BE CONTINUED... Major events *Asuna tries and fails to catch a Darumaka and a Jigglypuff. *Makie tries and fails to catch a Jigglypuff. *Lingshen and Fei Ku have each revealed to have caught a Tyrogue. *Lingshen's Tyrogue evolves into Hitmonlee, and learns Blaze Kick. *Fei Ku's Tyrogue evolves into Hitmontop, and learns Rapid Spin.